Not many travelers enjoy the airport. Travelers enjoy the speed with which they can reach their destination but do not enjoy a great many inconveniences while traveling through an airport. Some of these inconveniences include: flight or weather-related delays, overbooked flights, a rush to board one's plane so one can find overhead bin space, the cost of air travel, the added fees for other conveniences (aisle seat, checking luggage/baggage), and many other inconveniences.
More and more airlines are permitting customers to check bags for reduced fees or for free based on a customer achieving a specific loyalty status level or the customer's use of a specific credit card when booking the customer's flight. Most travelers would rather check bags/luggage then carry their bags/luggage on board a plane because of the lack of overhead bin space for carryon bags and because of the maddening passenger rush to be the first to board an aircraft for purposes of ensuring overhead bin space.
However, even with airline relaxed requirements for checking luggage many travelers are still a little reluctant to check their bags/luggage. This is largely because waiting on ones checked bags is a mystery to the average traveler. Generally, there is no indication when the traveler's bags will arrive following one's flight at the luggage conveyor belt or when a traveler's specific bags will be available on the luggage conveyer belt after other bags of the traveler have arrived on the conveyor belt. For example, each traveler may have several checked bags and maybe only a few show up on the conveyor belt initially. All this uncertainty as to the status of the traveler's bag and potential wait for all of the traveler's bags to arrive creates a great deal of dissatisfaction and, in some cases, only adds to the anxiety that travelers experience while at the airport.